


crush

by dadcastellanos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/pseuds/dadcastellanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey realizes too late she has a crush on Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelylibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/gifts).



> hello lonelylibrarian!
> 
> I combed through your bookmarks & stories to see what you might like, & I hope this hits the mark! enjoy!

            It’s only once Finn and Poe have finally stopped dancing around each other and decided to start dating that Rey realizes her fatal mistake. The word “crush” had never once belonged in her vocabulary before; if she wasn’t talking about the act of _crushing_ in regards to items, she wasn’t using it. It seems weird to apply the word to this situation even now, though she finally understands why it’s common. Her chest feels like it’s compressing every time she sees Finn, and especially when she sees Finn with Poe, laughing and talking and holding hands.

            Rey tries to remember what those hands feel like. She remembers slight callouses, but his hands were soft and warm. And sweaty, she rebukes herself, because they were running for their lives, remember, and _this is so not important._

            But her feelings for Finn happen, whether or not they’re important, and she finds herself daydreaming again: what it would be like to sit in his bed with him and chat, what their first date might be. She’s dreaming just like this when Finn returns to their shared room, sighing happily as he shrugs off his coat.

            “Man,” he says, “that Poe Dameron,” and flops over on his bunk. Rey leans over hers, staring down at him. “He’s got such a way with words?”

            “Yeah?” she asks, peering over her fingers where they curl around the metal bar that keeps her from falling off in her sleep. “Does he? I don’t think I’ve really spoken to him all that much.”

            “Yeah,” Finn replies, and she desperately wishes she could make him sound that dreamy for her too. “He just knows poetry, you know? And sometimes he makes it up? And sometimes, sometimes he’ll sing for me, too, and you wouldn’t _believe_ how nice his singing voice is.”

            “That’s great.” Rey fights to keep the annoyance out of her voice, leaning back again. “I’m glad you had fun.”

            “He’s gonna take me flying next week,” Finn chirps, pulling himself up off the bed to look up at Rey. “He says he wants to go to Yavin sometime, show me the sights.”

            “I’ve never been to Yavin,” Rey says, entirely unhelpfully.

            “Me either.” Finn doesn’t seem to notice her disappointment, and she turns away. “Hey, you going to sleep?”

            “I probably should,” she says, turning onto her side. There’s an awkward silence. She can hear Finn’s disappointment, hear his confusion, hear his deflation. She didn’t mean to make him feel badly. Sighing, she turns around again, propping her head up on her hand. “I’m fine,” Rey sighs.

            “You sound kind of upset. You wanna talk about it?” Finn asks, looking up at her like he’s some small creature she’s just kicked.

            “I’m … just, having some confusing feelings, that’s all,” Rey says softly, unable to meet his eyes.

            “Well, tell me about it.” Finn smiles at her, and she sighs, nodding.

            “I’ve lived most of my life on Jakku, and when I was –“ _a scavenger_ , she almost says, but in her mind she still is, she always will be, “…still scavenging there, I never really had friends or time to talk or anything, and now that I’m here…”

            “Everything’s getting confusing. Because you’ve got all these new people to talk to and things to think about?” Finn asks, cocking his head.

            “S…ort of, yes.” Rey purses her lips. “I’ve recently been told about _crushes_.”

            Finn smiles, a full on bright and toothy smile that seems to lighten the room. Rey’s heart feels like it got punched.

            “Ohhhh, man, Rey, you have a crush! You’ve got someone you’re crushing on! Why didn’t you-“ _tell me,_ but she is, so he drops it. His smile disappears, a half-mock serious look replacing it, his voice lowering as if he’s a conspirator in the whole mess. “Who is it. Anyone I know? Anyone I’ve gotta… yknow, take a look at?”

            Rey laughs. “Oh, I’m sure you’ve seen him.”

            “Him? Nice. What’s he look like.”

            “Mmm… he’s handsome, very adorable. He smiles a lot.”

            “So he’s got good humor?” Finn asks, and Rey laughs, nodding.

            “Oh, yes, most definitely. And he’d have a great sense of fashion, but he’s always running around in this dusty old jacket…”

            Finn’s face actually falls now, shock replacing the mock seriousness. “Wait, you don’t mean…?”

            Rey swallows hard, glancing away. “I… look, it’s only a crush, I’m sure I’ll be over it in a week… maybe…” Her eyes threaten to cry, her chest folding in on itself. She shouldn’t have played this game, she thinks. But then Finn’s laughing. And it doesn’t sound cruel or hateful, it sounds… relieved? Maybe? Rey’s head snaps up, staring at him as he laughs. “W..hat are you doing?” she asks, starting to feel just a little annoyed.

            “You’ve got a crush on me?” he asks, grinning at her.

            “I… yes, Finn, I’m sorry, I don’t-“

            “No no no, don’t worry, I’m not laughing at _you_ , I’m just…” His grin gets wider. “Man, I don’t think I ever would’ve guessed how lucky I’d be just by leaving the First Order.”

            Rey stares at him, trying to figure out what he means. Finally, in a deadpan tone: “What.”

            “I’ve got a crush on you, too! I just didn’t ever imagine you’d want to, yknow, be that way.” Finn laughs again. “You want to go out sometime?”

            Rey’s heart compresses, and then feels almost as if it explodes; excitement and relief flood her before she can even properly grasp the situation. He’s got a crush on her too? He’s got a crush on her too! The excitement stems, suddenly, and she gasps.

            “But, Poe,” she says, “but what about Poe?”

            “What about him?” Finn grins. “I bet if we ask him, he’ll come along too.”

 

 

            Rey’s skeptical, but Finn eventually convinces her. No one ever said relationships had to be one-sided, after all, and if she’s willing to share Finn with Poe, he’ll probably be willing to share Finn with her, too. She’s only afraid Poe won’t be willing to, but Finn is adamant.

“Just let me do the talking,” he says, and takes her hand.

Finn pulls her to the X-Wing Poe’s shining up after his last mission, and true to his word explains the situation to Poe. Finn grips Rey’s hand tightly as they wait for Poe’s response, watching his face, both nervous.

            It takes all of five seconds: Poe just grins.

            “Oh, man,” he says. “I never thought escaping the First Order with a Stormtrooper would make me so lucky. You know, I had a crush on her, too?”

            Their very first date, Poe flies them both to Yavin 4.


End file.
